1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electromagnetic apparatus for automatically and selectively supplying and shutting off fluid, which is installed in a pipe or housing supplying gas or liquid to selectively supply and shut off gas or liquid when a signal is applied from the outside of the apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an electromagnetic apparatus for automatically and selectively supplying and shutting off fluid, in which a frame unit is installed in the piping or a housing supplying fluid to be in direct contact with the fluid, the frame unit is provided with a through unit to form a flow path, a rotor having a magnetic force is movably placed between the frames of the frame unit to selectively open and close the flow path of the through unit and a coil unit is placed in the frame unit to control the rotor having the magnetic force, thus being automatically opened and closed in response to a wireless or wired electrical signal differently from an existing contact-type apparatus, so that the electromagnetic apparatus is advantageous in that the size and manufacturing costs of the apparatus can be reduced due to the simple structure and easy manufacture of the apparatus, the leakage of fluid occurring due to the insufficient manipulation or wear of a lever can be prevented, risks are moved by automatic supply and shutoff using the external electrical signal to maximize safety, power consumption is minimized because power is applied only when the external electrical signal is applied, and the convenience of use is provided because the electromagnetic apparatus of the present invention is remotely controlled in a wireless or wired manner when the electromagnetic apparatus is electrically connected to a control unit to be operated by the external electrical signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional manual apparatus for selectively supplying and shutting off fluid is configured to be selectively opened and closed by the manipulation of a lever projected from the pipe or housing, so that the conventional manual apparatus cannot be contained in a flow path, thus complicating the structure of the apparatus and, thereby, increasing the size and costs of the apparatus. Since the conventional manual apparatus is equipped with a contact-type manual lever, the leakage of fluid may occur due to the insufficient manipulation or wear of the manual lever.
The conventional manual apparatus is disadvantageous in that fluid cannot be automatically shut off at the same time that a leakage alarm is raised because the conventional manual apparatus is installed indoors, differently from the electromagnetic apparatus of the present invention that can be installed outdoors when a fluid safety system is equipped therewith. The conventional manual apparatus is disadvantageous in that it is inconvenient. Furthermore, the conventional manual apparatus is problematic in that fluid cannot be safely supplied because a rotor cannot be moved to a shutoff position and cannot realize shutoff due to an excessive flow when the excessive flow is generated by causes, such as the cutting of the piping.
Meanwhile, there is an example in which in a conventional electromagnetic apparatus for selectively supplying and shutting off fluid, a lever is projected from the piping or a housing and is selectively turned on and off by a motor or solenoid. Such a conventional electromagnetic apparatus has a complicated structure, requires high costs and has high energy consumption, and, thus, is not widely used currently.
Accordingly, the conventional apparatuses for selectively supplying and shutting off fluid have the problems of stability, efficiency and reliability.